Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital recording and data transmission, more particularly to a method for centering the data window in multifrequency data separators and to an apparatus for carrying out the method. Data separators are used for processing and recovering data read from various recording media, such as magnetic or optical, or received over transmission lines.